pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Generalistische Pflegeausbildung
Generalistische Pflegeausbildung werden einige Modellprojekte zur Weiterentwicklung der Pflegeausbildung / -berufe genannt, die drei bisher separaten Ausbildungen in der Krankenpflege, Kinderkrankenpflege und Altenpflege in einer einzigen Ausbildung zusammenzuführen. Es gibt seit 2016 ein Gesetzgebungsverfahren, für eine Variante dieser neuen Ausbildung. Der offizielle Gesetzentwurf der Bundesregierung heißt: Entwurf eines Gesetzes zur Reform der Pflegeberufe (Pflegeberufereformgesetz – PflBRefG) vom 9.3.2016 und kann hier nachgelesen werden (dip21.bundestag.de/ als pdf-Datei; siehe weiter unter [[Pflegeberufegesetz|'Pflegeberufegesetz 2017']] (noch nicht rechtskräftiger Entwurf, 2017 in Teilen noch vor der BT-Wahl verabschiedet) Lebach, Modellprojekt zur generalistischen Pflegeausbildung (Saarland) Zwischen 2010 und 2016 wurden drei Modellkurse an der Verbundschule für Gesundheits- und Pflegeberufe der Marienhaus Kliniken GmbH im saarländischen Lebach generalistisch ausgebildet. Die Teilnehmer absolvierten dabei eine dreieinhalbjährige Ausbildung und erhielten nach erfolgreich bestandenem Examen die staatlich anerkannten Abschlüsse aller drei Berufe: Gesundheits- und Krankenpflege, der Gesundheits- und Kinderkrankenpflege sowie der Altenpflege. (Artikel dazu in Die Schwester Der Pfleger, Ausgabe 8/2016) Nutzen / Schaden Welche Nutzen / Schaden befürchten Vertreter der verschiedenen Berufsverbände? … … Siehe auch * Bezeichnungen verschiedener Pflegeberufe Pro und Contra zur Generalistischen Pflegeausbildung, Petitionen an d. Bundestag Das Gesetz zur generalistischen Pflegeausbildung war schon so gut wie sicher und droht jetzt zu scheitern. Jetzt eine Petition an Bundesgesundheitsminister H. Gröhe und an CDU, CSU und SPD. Zitat aus der Begründung: :Mein Name ist Werner Meier, ich habe die Petition "Abgeordnete im Bundestag, stimmen Sie für die generalistische Pflegeausbildung mit JA" , gestartet weil mir dieses Thema am Herzen liegt. :Ich bin Krankenpfleger und kenne aus eigener Erfahrung die beruflichen Gegensätze zwischen Altenpflege und Krankenpflege. :Nach zehn Jahren beruflicher Tätigkeit an einer Universitätsklinik wechselte ich als Pfleger und Wohnbereichsleiter in eine Altenpflegeeinrichtung und musste mich lange bemühen um gegen Vorurteile meiner Altenpflege Kollegen anzukommen: :„Jetzt kommst du als Krankenpfleger und willst alles besser wissen. Wir Altenpfleger können wirklich pflegen und die Probleme der Bewohner erkennen. Dazu fehlt der Krankenpflege das Wissen“. :Ich musste mich sehr bemühen, um von den Kollegen mit der Berufsbezeichnung „Altenpflege“ akzeptiert zu werden. Für mich war das eine prägende Erfahrung, um Verständnis für die berufliche Situation der Altenpflege zu gewinnen. : Als Pflegedienstleiter bin ich jetzt in einer Klinik und erlebte die Situation umgekehrt, als ich einen Altenpfleger in unser Team holte. ……" ………… Er hat nun 4.950 Unterstützer/innen der so genannten Petition (7. März 2017). Achtung - zur formalen Seite, diese "Petition" ist kein offizielles Papier des Bundestages, sondern wird auf dem Server von www.change.org/ quasi privat betrieben oder beworben. Das Besondere solcher Schreiben an Abgeordnete ist, dass es keine nachprüfbaren Begründungen enthalten muss und sich nicht auf die konkreten, vorgesehenen Gesetzesbestimmungen direkt bezieht. Die Einbeziehung der Berufsverbände geschieht im Gesetzgebungsverfahren im Bundestagsausschuss. Stellungnahme des Bündnis für Altenpflege Bündnis für Altenpflege fordert Schluss mit falschen Behauptungen und Aussetzung des Gesetzgebungsverfahrens 22.02.2017 Das Bündnis für Altenpflege hat die Aussetzung des Gesetzgebungsverfahrens zum geplanten Pflegeberufereformgesetz gefordert. Der Bundesrat will es mit einer Erschließung vom 10. Februar 2017 jedoch vorantreiben. ⚠️ Hoch interessant daran ist, dass der Bundesrat in der Entschließung von einer ÜBERWIEGEND generalistischen Pflegeausbildung spricht! Das kommentiert auch der sc-Newsletter Nr. 03/2017: "Man darf gespannt sein, ob sich dahinter die von der Bremer Gesundheitssenatorin, Prof. Dr. Eva Quante-Brandt, angesprochene „'Kompromisslösung' verbirgt, die von „vielen Ländern 'mitgetragen' werde. Von einem derartigen Kompromiss ist seitens des Bundesfamilienministeriums und des pflegepoltischen Sprechers der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion, Erwin Rüddel, jedoch nichts bekannt." ⚠️ Das Bündnis für Altenpflege bedauert, dass von den Befürwortern der Generalistik die Fakten nicht wahrgenommen werden. Fakt ist: ➤ Entgegen der Hoffnung von Befürwortern kann es durch einen generalistischen Pflegeberuf zu keiner Attraktivitätssteigerung kommen, wie Studien und Befragungen zeigen. Im Gegenteil – mehrheitlich betonen die Auszubildenden aus den Bereichen Kinderkrankenpflege und Altenpflege, eine generalistische Ausbildung nicht aufnehmen zu wollen. In der Kinderkrankenpflege liegt dieser Wert bei 90%. So haben sich auch über 160.000 Pflegende am Jahresanfang 2016 der Petition zum Erhalt der Kinderkrankenpflegeausbildung angeschlossen. Mit einer generalistischen Ausbildung droht also ein massiver Rückzug aus dem Pflegeberuf. ➤ Die Zahlen in der Altenpflegeausbildung boomen bundesweit seit Jahren, was auch ein Ergebnis der Ausbildungs- und Qualifizierungsoffensive in der Altenpflege ist, die unter anderem von der Bundesregierung ins Leben gerufen wurde. Dieser Erfolg würde mit einer generalistischen Ausbildung zunichte gemacht werden. Gleichzeitig droht der Altenpflege der Verlust all jener Auszubildenden, die über einen Hauptschulabschluss oder eine andere zehnjährige Ausbildung verfügen, wenn ein Zugang zur generalistischen Ausbildung nur nach 12 Schuljahren möglich sein soll. ➤ Im Rahmen einer dreijährigen generalistischen Vollzeitausbildung kann nicht das Wissen vermittelt werden, welches fachlich geboten ist, um nach Abschluss der Ausbildung als Fachkraft berufsfähig zu sein. Generalistische Fachkräfte müssten nach dem Examen also mindestens bis zu einem Jahr nachqualifiziert werden, damit sie vollständig berufsfähig sind. Allein die Kinderkrankenpflege geht hierfür von jährlichen Mehrkosten in Höhe von 120 Millionen Euro aus. ➤ Derzeit sind weder die Ausbildungsinhalte noch die Abläufe einer generalistischen Ausbildung bekannt und somit nicht bewertbar. Ein Gesetz über einen neuen Pflegeberuf kann aber unmöglich verabschiedet werden, ohne dass dessen inhaltliche Ausgestaltung bekannt und konsentiert ist. Die zentralen Belange der Altenpflege müssen berücksichtigt sein. Dies war in der gesamten Diskussion auch stets zugesichert worden und ist nach Wissen der Bündnispartner bis heute die Position der CDU/CSU Bundestagsfraktion. ➤ Befürworter der Generalistik behaupten, dass die Umsetzung der Ausbildungsreform die Vergütung der Pflegekräfte in der Altenpflege verbessern würde bzw. eine Angleichung an die Vergütung in der Krankenpflege zur Folge hätte. Dieses Argument hat jedoch nichts mit dem Gesetzesvorhaben zu tun, da die Gehälter in der Altenhilfe u.a. durch die Leistungserbringer mit den zuständigen Pflegekassen und den Trägern der Sozialhilfe verhandelt werden. Das Pflegeberufereformgesetz hätte darauf keinen Einfluss. ➤ Ebenso stellen Befürworter''' in Aussicht', dass mit der Generalistik das Schulgeld überall abgeschafft werden würde. Das hätten die in den Bundesländern politisch Verantwortlichen - etwa die heutige Bundesfamilienministerin Manuela Schwesig, als sie 2008 bis 2013 noch Sozialministerin in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern war – längst tun können. Sie hat es nicht getan. Bündnissprecher Peter Dürrmann (Bundesvorsitzender des DVLAB): "Angesichts der massiven Risiken und der gerechtfertigten Kritik am Vorhaben braucht es einen Neustart der Überlegungen. Nur mit ausreichend Zeit können die tatsächlich notwendigen Reformen in den Ausbildungen überprüft und Entscheidungen belastbar gemacht werden. Deshalb fordern wir die Aussetzung des Gesetzgebungsverfahrens." Rahmenbedingungen in den verschiedenen Pflegebrufen Die Rahmenbedingungen wie etwa die Personalschlüssel, die Raumausstattung, die Qualität der Vorgesetzten und die Dienstzeiten usw. , haben nichts mit der Generalistik zu tun. '''Sie werden dadurch nicht verändert.' • Pflegenotstand • Personalmangel Weblinks * Abschlussbericht über die Generalistische Pflegeausbildung mit integrierter Fachhochschulreife, entstanden bei public-health - Universität Bremen * Stuttgarter Modell®: Integrative Pflegeausbildung *Petition zum Erhalt der Kinderkrankenpflegeausbildung * Kategorie:Ausbildung Kategorie:Berufskunde Kategorie:Neue Seite